


Alexis’ Story

by hailie482



Category: Peter and the Starcatchers Series - Dave Barry & Ridley Pearson
Genre: Gen, I think I really hated Molly lmao, I’ve had depressed OCs since before I knew OCs were a thing, My 6th grade English teacher made us make an OC and write fanfiction, This was a writing project in 6th grade, i don’t remember anything about this book, i got a 90 on this lmao, it was an impulse decision to post this here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 15:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20137558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailie482/pseuds/hailie482
Summary: In 6th grade for a writing project my teacher had us make our own character and write them into the book we read, which was Peter and the Starcatchers. 5 years later, I realized he had us make an OC and write fanfiction. At 3 am I found it and asked my friend if I should type it up and post it on here, and here we are.





	Alexis’ Story

Hi! I’m Alexis, Molly’s cabin mate. Molly hasn’t been around at night, I wonder why? She is always gone when Mrs. Bumbrake isn’t here. One time, when I came back to our cabin, there was molly with a boy. I don’t know his name. I didn’t want to disturb them, so I just sat outside of our cabin door. A few minutes later, I saw a really bright light come out of the cabin. I checked inside the cabin through the window on the door, just to see if they were okay. Then Molly started flying! How did she do that?! Was she doing a magic trick? It was probably just an illusion, wait a minute, she’s getting higher! Now she is back on the ground.

I gasped; I guess they heard me, so I got down really quickly. Then I heard someone coming, but no one was there. I ran, but fell down. I screamed, but no one heard me, of course, it’s like I’m invisible,e around here. When I get back to the cabin, I scanned the cabin, no one was there. Molly came about 20 minutes later. “Where were you?” I said. “I was… ummm… I was cleaning the decks,” Molly said. Mrs. Bumbrake is going to be infuriated you know.” “You better not tell her.” “Why, do you have a secret?” “No… maybe… I don’t know!” A few minutes after our conversation! Mrs. Bumbrake came. As she walked in, Molly blurted out “Alexis is being rude!” Then I said, “What?! Molly! You were gone for like an hour!” “I have not! I’ve been gone for like 5 minutes!” “Enough!” yelled Mrs. Bumbrake. “Go to bed right now!” Then we went to bed. Of course, I am only noticed when Molly blames me for stuff. I couldn’t forget that moment.

The next day, I was just sitting on my bed, and I heard Molly running down the hall. So I followed her. We went on the deck. I stopped to take a second to catch my breath. When I got on the deck, Molly and Mr. Slang were in strife. 20 minutes later, Molly and the boy were carrying a trunk. They were going to throw it overboard, but then Mr. Slank grabbed Molly’s hair. The boy bit Mr. Slank, and Mr. Slank threw him overboard. “No!” Molly screamed. “Why would you do that?” “He bit me.” Mr. Slank replied. “The boy was screaming, and Molly was crying. Then the Wasp just ran into our ship. Surely Captain Scott didn’t do that on purpose. He probably hit us by accident. It was really foggy. Wait, what happened to the boy?! Molly is trying to jump overboard, but Mr. Slank won’t let her. Mr. Slank should feel a little plight. If he doesn’t, Mr. Slank is a terrible man. He should feel ashamed of himself.

Then Captain Scott came onto the ship. Wait a minute! That’s not Mr. Scott! That’s Black Stache! Molly was right! Mr. Scott… Black Stache, came up to Mr. Slank, and pointed some type of gun at him. I don’t want to talk about that. Mrs. Bumbrake grabbed me and Molly, of course we were both crying. Wait a minute! The boy is flying! Now he’s drowning. Molly jumped off the side of the boat and I screamed, “Molly!!” Woah! They were flying, both Molly and the boy. After that, I haven’t seen them since. We boarded the Wasp after that.

Well, that’s my story, being on a pirate ship is actually pretty fun. You should try it!


End file.
